


the new year

by bluebeholder



Series: the accidental epic [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder
Summary: Credence and Percival celebrate their first New Year together.





	the new year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year from the pairing which defined 2017 for me. 
> 
> Thank you all for being here and sticking with me. <3<3<3

The hour is very late, fifteen minutes to midnight.

Credence stands by the window, looking out into the night. It’s beautiful and clear, snow lying in heavy, deep drifts over the field outside. It’s unbroken, and the only light on it is the silver starlight and the square of light from the window. Peaceful. Serene.

Behind him, Credence hears Percival come into the kitchen, singing again, as he has been all day. “Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?”

“You should join a choir,” Credence says, turning to look at Percival.

He gets a smile at that. “I’ll join in with one if you can find it, love. Or we could go duet on it.”

“It would help if I knew the lyrics,” Credence says. “Or if I could sing.”

Percival laughs and holds up a book. “I have a remedy for that.”

With a perfunctory and fully expected roll of his eyes, Credence takes the book and flips to the marked page. He knows the tune well enough, from Percival’s humming, and picks up the chorus. “For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we’ll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne…”

“See?” Percival teases lightly. “A regular nightingale.”

It is New Year’s Eve, 1927. They’ve been alone together on a Russian mountain for a month, and Credence has perhaps never been more content. He looks at Percival, and offers his hand. “Dance with me.”

“We need music,” Percival says, and flicks his wand with a murmured spell that Credence doesn’t quite catch. Golden sparks flicker out of his wand and flutter across the kitchen to alight on, of all things, the teapot. A moment later, it begins to gently whistle the melody of Auld Lang Syne.

“Really?” Credence asks as Percival takes his hand and draws him into a dance embrace.

Percival looks up at him with a faint sparkle in his eyes. “It’s New Year’s Eve, Credence. What better song?”

The kitchen lights are dim. The teapot whistles faintly and the clock ticks gently down toward midnight. They keep losing the rhythm, but Credence doesn’t care a whit. He’s just happy to be here.

At two minutes to midnight, Percival breaks the dance to pour them both a small glass of champagne, retrieved specifically for tonight. Credence will make an exception to his customary teetotal preferences for this. They watch the clock together, waiting as the second hand ticks and the minute hand slowly slides forward.

Percival takes Credence’s hand as thirty seconds remain. “And there’s a hand, my trusty friend, and give me hand of thine,” he says, not quite in melody. “And we’ll take a right good-will draught for auld lang syne…”

The second hand ticks over into midnight.

Credence clinks his glass against Percival’s and drinks. And then his glass is taken from his hand and Percival is drawing him into a kiss, light and gentle and perfect. “Happy New Year, love,” he says against Credence’s lips.

“Happy New Year,” Credence whispers. “And here’s to many more.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* yeah, there's a history note.
> 
> Robert Burns wrote "Auld Lang Syne" in 1788 and it's been in use in various contexts ever since. It began as a Scots custom, but spread quite rapidly. Even today, we sing Auld Lang Syne at the New Year, at the conclusion of meetings, and the ending of other events or to mark significant moments.


End file.
